Ember Potter and the Prophecy
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: One-Shot! What if Trelawney had worded her prophecy differently? How would this affect everything? A crossover of Percy Jackson!


Title: Ember Potter and the Prophecy

Rating: K

Summary: One-Shot! What if Trelawney had worded her prophecy differently? How would this affect everything? A crossover of Percy Jackson!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

"Is she here?" Albus Dumbledore asked his brother.

"Upstairs," he said, glaring at him.

Albus walked up the stairs and into the only room where the door was closed. He knocked three times and the voice said, a woman, "enter." Albus opened the door and found Sybil Trelawney setting there. She smiled at him and Albus returned it. He sat down and waited.

"I heard that the old Divination teacher has died," she said, "I would like to take the job."

"Do you realize that you must have the sight in-order to teach it," he told her.

"I fully understand," she said. "You know who my grandmother was?"

"Yes, a very famous seer," Albus said.

"Well I have the sight," she said, "And I would like to have the job."

"Sybil I-."

" _ **The child born with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches, born as the eleventh month dies, born from a father that has thrice defied him and of godly blood, for she shall have power that he knows not.**_ -."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Albus heard his brother yell, "FILTHY DEATH EATER, SCUM!"

His ears picked up the rest of what she had said.

" _ **He shall mark her as his equal, for neither can die while the other lives.**_ _**The child with the power to defeat the Dark Lord shall be born as the eleventh month dies**_."

Albus stared at her and then she snapped out of it.

"What were you going to say?" she asked him.

"You have the job," Albus told her.

She grinned and Albus left.

He headed for the Department of Mysteries to have the prophecy recorded. The only part that he didn't get was the godly blood part. The gods didn't exist, so how could this even be? Yet, it had been a prophecy so maybe the gods were real. He would have to wait and find out. On Halloween he got a fire call from Remus, demanding that he come at once. Albus had no idea what had happened but he answered the call.

When he arrived he heard James and Lily arguing. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other with worry.

"What happened?" Albus asked them.

"A woman came by," Remus said, "Said that she had given birth to James's daughter. Her name is Ember and she said that the child must remain with her mortal father."

"What did you just say?"

"The child must remain with her mortal father," Remus repeated. "She said that her name is Hecate, which I don't understand."

"When was the child born?"

"Today," Sirius answered.

"Dear Merlin," he said, "I need to speak with this Hecate."

"She's gone," Remus said, "What's going-."

"I'm not gone," said a voice and the shadows seem to move and she appeared.

The woman had long red hair and golden eyes. She was wearing something tasteful and elegant.

"I already know," Hecate told him, "About the prophecy that a child shall be born to defeat Tom!"

"Is James Potter's daughter that child?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Dear Merlin," Albus gasped, "Tom will stop at nothing to kill her."

"And he will fail," Hecate predicted. "He is fated to be defeated and he can't stop that from happening."

"What's going on here, Albus?" Remus asked.

"I went to the Hogs Head to interview someone for the post of Divination teacher. Sybil is the great granddaughter of a celebrated seer. I was intending to-."

"What's going on here? What is she doing here?"

It was Lily and she was mad.

"I need to explain," Albus said, "I was intending to end that subject. Seers are hard to find and most don't want to teach. However she gave a prophecy that will put a child's life in danger. This child is destined to defeat Tom Riddle, known as Lord Voldemort, born to a father that has thrice defied him and godly blood."

"That would be my blood," Hecate said.

"Someone overheard part of the prophecy, I don't know who," Albus told them, "Tom now has his target."

"Dear Merlin," Remus said, "He's going to come after a newborn girl."

"He doesn't know who is the one that will defeat him, since the mention of godly blood is part of the prophecy! However he will find out soon and when he does everyone is in grave danger."

"Then she can take him back," James said. "I'm not having my family put at risk."

"The laws are the laws," Hecate said, "She must be raised by her mortal father."

"I don't care," Lily said.

"Turn your back on her and I will make your family suffer," Hecate threatened, "And don't think that I won't."

"James, if you care anything about human life then you will do as she says," he told him.

Both of them weren't happy but Remus gathered her up and said, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then you can be her damn godfather," James hissed and he stormed off.

Lily left as well, her stomach starting to show.

"Completely nuts, the both of them," Sirius said.

"Watch them," Albus advised and both men nodded.

 _Three Months Later…_

"ALBUS!" yelled Severus and Albus hurried down the stairs and opened the door.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"The Magical Owl Daycare was attacked," he said, "He never told anyone that he was going to attack children."

"Tom," Albus said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said, "But Moody wants you there, at once."

Albus grabbed his cloak and left.

When he arrived he found the daycare, owned by a very kind witch, torn apart. Bodies were everywhere, mostly adults. The owner was dead as well. Moody came up to him and said, "There was a lone adult that survived and you're not going to believe it."

"I'm not fully awake, Alastor," Albus said, "What happened?"

"That Ember baby was here," he said, "Sirius enrolled her into the daycare so that the Potter's wouldn't have to look at her." He shook his head. "Anyway the woman saw Voldemort come right for her. He knew what he was doing and it rebounded on him."

"What rebounded on him?'

"The Killing Curse," Moody answered. "He's gone, Albus."

"Dear Merlin," Albus said, "But who told?"

"I doubt that James or Lily would," he said, "But it had to be someone close to them."

"When I find out whom, I will make them rot in Azkaban," Albus vowed.

"What are we going to do?" Moody asked him, "She's already told members of the Ministry what happened."

"Clean it up and let's hope that we're not bombarded with questions."

Albus found a Healer checking the child over. The little three month old looked up at him with the same golden eyes that her mother had. And then he saw it, the cut. The sign that the prophecy had been fulfilled!

"She's going to be right famous," the Healer said, "Defeated You-Know-Who."

And there was nothing that he could do to shield her from that.

"Where's Ember? Is she alright?" Sirius asked as he ran in, Remus behind him.

"She's fine," Albus told them, "However she was the one that defeated him."

"Dear Merlin how did this even happen?"

"Someone has betrayed us," Albus said, "Someone knew that Ember had both parents that qualified her to be hunted. Did James tell anyone about what happened?"

"He only told Peter," Remus said, "But-."

"Peter is the one that told," Albus said.

"Filthy Death Eater," Sirius spat.

"We need to find him; he already knows that Voldemort has been defeated."

"Alastor, get the Aurors," Sirius ordered, "We're hunting down that rat."

Moody nodded and hurried off.

When she was given a clean bill of health Albus took her back to the Potter's. James wasn't home due to joining the other Aurors in hunting down Peter but Lily was there along with Andromeda.

"What's going on?" Andromeda asked him as soon as he arrived.

"Voldemort has been defeated!" Albus said and Andromeda stared at him. "Meet Ember Potter, the-Girl-Who-Lived."

"She's no hero to me," Lily spat.

"She's a hero to many people," Albus countered.

"What happened?" Andromeda asked, taking Ember and putting her on the couch.

"Voldemort was told where Ember was and he went there. We don't know how many adults were killed but Voldemort attempted to kill Ember and he rebounded on him, giving her this cut. The prophecy has been fulfilled. Peter betrayed us!"

"He wouldn't do that," Lily said.

"And why do you think that?" Andromeda asked her.

"Because he was in Gryffindor," Lily answered, "I bet it was a Slytherin."

"James told him about Ember having a godly mother," Albus said, "A Gryffindor has betrayed us and almost caused the death of a child. However there will be Death Eaters that will come for her. She must be protected."

"I'll protect her," Andromeda said.

Albus nodded and looked at Lily.

"Fine, but only because my son would be in danger," she said.

"Thank you," Albus said to her and then he was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Aurors came back, James telling them that Peter was in Azkaban. He didn't look at Ember as he told everyone that Peter confessed to telling Voldemort about what Albus had talked about. Even though he didn't show it, everyone felt betrayed by what had happened. Meanwhile all over England everyone celebrated the death of Voldemort.

What they didn't know was that he wasn't dead, he was biding his time. And his soul burned with hate for Ember Potter. Ember Potter would die and then he would take over everything. He would just have to wait and Lord Voldemort was good at that.

THE END!


End file.
